Floop Says GoodBye
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Floop takes the Dive


Fegan looked up at the clear blue sky slowly, the wind making his cloak flutter around him. He thought about the times when he gazed up at that very same sky and how the clouds in that sky often inspired him or cheered him up when he was sad or feeling lonely. He felt no comfort in the sky now; they might as well have been storm clouds in a black sky thundering loudly.  
  
Slowly and carefully Fegan walked to the edge of the balcony. He was at the highest point of Floop Castle, and he realized that he had never gone this far up before. He almost regretted it now, seeing that the view was beautiful at this height. Sighing he put his hands in his pockets; something else to add to his list of regrets really.  
  
Looking down, he barely shuddered at the hideous sight of the water. It was black and nasty, smashing against large boulders with jagged points jutting out. One of the boulders had a slightly flattened top, foam and water lazily rolling over it.  
  
Fegan looked to the right, narrowing his eyes a bit to try and see if a helicopter was coming or not. There wasn't any so he figured Minion would not get here in time to see him go. Turning his head away quickly, he bowed his head as tears filled his eyes slowly.  
  
He couldn't believe they had done this to him. They obviously did not know or think about the consequences their heartless action would cause. He had worked so hard, giving his very soul to his show and the children, always the children. He slowly hugged himself as he thought about the investigation done to his castle and very body just because some woman claimed that his intense love and caring for children meant that he was a sexual predator. The investigation proved he was innocent but he never received an apology for the intrusion of his castle or the cavity search done to his body.  
  
He wasn't even sad about the accusation or the search! It was this that made him despair. This wasn't a slight despair that teenagers always whine about either; he actually planned on finishing this now as he slowly spread his arms out like a crucifix, lifting his head up to the sky once more. Slowly he leaned forward and with a flutter of his cloak, he fell.  
  
As he fell to his death, Fegan thought about Juni, and he wished that there was some way to talk to him and explain his sudden choice better than the letter he had written and sealed that now rested in the breast pocket of his vest. He knew that once Juni heard the news, the boy would be crushed. At least, he hoped he would care about him any way. He wasn't even sure about that anymore!  
  
*I'm sorry, Juni* he thought, crystal tears trailing his descent. *I'm not strong in heart and mind like you are. Understand that I must do this. Please. . .forgive me. . .*  
  
His life ended with a rough thud and the smashing of bones against  
rock.  
  
An hour later Minion returned with the groceries, oblivious to Fegan's suicide. When he stepped out of the helicopter, he headed for the stairs when he suddenly looked down at the water and boulders. The bags fell from his limp hands as his three mouths made a faint noise of horror.  
  
Fegan's body lay broken and bloody on the smooth boulder, his arms and legs contorted at nasty angles. His cloak was like a blanket now, spread over his body in a vain attempt to shield him from the harsh reality of the world and the people living on it. His head was turned to the right, his amber eyes that once shown with genius and love glazed over in death.  
  
It took Minion three hours to get the Thumb-Thumbs down there to collect Fegan. His broken body was tenderly wrapped in his cloak and was laid in his hand chair to wait until the authorities came to help them with this. The letter to Juni was placed on a shelf unopened out of respect. The entire castle was quiet and still with sorrow.  
  
Minion walked into the dining room and he looked at the long table sadly. At Fegan's place there were still remnants of his breakfast; a few mouthfuls of scrambled egg, his apple juice almost gone, and a strip of bacon with only one bite taken from it. He knew Fegan would never leave his food unfinished so whatever happened did so suddenly and without warning or hesitation for that matter.  
  
The opened letter finally caught his many eyes. Frowning from every head he picked up the envelope and turned it over. It was from the heads of the channel that Floop's Fooglies aired on. A large URGENT had been stamped on it in crimson ink. Picking up the crimpled letter, Minion knew this was not a good letter at all. When it was uncrumpled and read, he sat down limply in Fegan's chair, tears coming to all of his eyes. He knew why Floop had chose to end his life, and he still couldn't believe it to be so.  
  
Floop's Fooglies had been cancelled, due to that one woman's false accusations. 


End file.
